Mr & Mrs McQueen
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: Just a little story about Lightning and Sally starting to spend their life together!
1. Little Pep Talk

_Wow, I've never been so nervous in my life! I don't know if I can do this…_

_No man, you **want **to do this. You asked her, she accepted, and today's the day. And when I say the, I mean **THE!**_

_Besides, everyone's here! Mater, Doc, Mack, Tex, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Fillmore, Sarge, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Rusty, Dusty, Mr. & Mrs. The King, Mom, Dad, Craig, Kerry, Chuck, Drew and Chris. Even Harv is here!_

_Not one day I've lived is more important than today._

_Not even a race can top today!_

_Sally is the one, no one can top her either. She's more important to me than anyone._

_Oh, I remember when we first met…she hated me._

_I wouldn't blame her, I was such a jerk. She changed my life, she changed my feelings, she changed, me._

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out.

Mater entered the room. "Hey buddy!" he said in his cheery voice.

"Ya ready?"

"Yeah. Oh, and thanks again for being my best man Mater."

"Ah, no problem Lightnin'. That's wut best buds do!"

I laughed a little bit.

"Ok, I'll see ya outside!"

"K, bye."

_(Mater closes the door)_

I gave a sigh.

"Ok, here we go." I was giving myself a little pep talk.

"This is the big moment! Bigger than anything. This will completely change you're life. First, you were Lightning McQueen the jerk rookie race car. Second, you were the nice Lightning McQueen: hometown, Radiator Springs, girlfriend, Sally Carerra. Now, you're Lightning McQueen, future husband of Sally McQueen."

Then I exited the room and entered the spot to change my life.

**Yeah, Sorry. It's a little short. But I hope you still enjoyed this first chapter. Oh, and if you're wondering who Craig, Kerry, Chuck, Chris and Drew is, here's the key: Craig: Lightning's brother. Kerry & Chuck: Sally's parents. Chris & Drew: Sally's brother.**

**Now enjoy the rest of the story!**


	2. The Wedding

I entered the room. It was completely full. I was surprised when I even saw two of my fans, Mia and Tia. They had tears in their eyes and they had mad faces. I saw them talking to one another.

"I cannot believe McQueen is actually getting married!" Mia said angrily. "What does she got that we don't!?"

"Maybe he's into blue girls." Tia said.

There was a short pause.

"QUICK!" Mia shouted out. "TO THE HOUSE OF BODY ART!"

Then the twins quickly raced to the paint shop…which was far from the church. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Than I ran into Chris and Drew. 

"Well, well, well," Drew started to say.

"It's the In-Law."

"I have a question," Chris started to say to me.

"Why **our **sister?"

"Well boys," I said sounding like a father.

"When you fall in love, you fall in love!" Then I drove over near the altar.

"Weirdo." Drew said.

"Yeah, what does Sal see in him?" Chris asked.

"Heck, I don't know……..at least he's famous!"

"Righteous!"

Then they drove over near their parents.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was talking to Mater at the altar. 

"So were you ever married?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Well…"

………………………………………………..

"Ok, no." he admitted.

I laughed a little bit.

"But I do know one thing." He said.

"What?"

"If you go on another date wit Mizz Sally, let **her **choose the meals."

"Why?"

"Well, remember dat gurl I told ya about, Doreen?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I once took her out fer dinner, and I just **suggested **something she should get, and she just left me at da restaurant and she neva spoke to me again."

"Wow, she must have been a drama queen."

"Ya got that rite!"

Then the priest came in. "Alright people!" he called out.

"It's show time!"

* * *

We were all in our spots. Mater was in the best man spot, my brother, Craig, was behind him and Flo was in the bride's maid spot. 

Lizzie was at one corner of the room with Red next to her. Everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Lizzie!" I shouted whispering.

"The radio!" I was referring to the radio right next to her.

…………………………………………

"What radio?"

Everyone groaned. Then Red kicked the radio and "Here Comes The Bride" was playing.

Sally entered the room with her dad; she was as beautiful as ever.

My rpm started racing like crazy! She had that little white thing over her roof and she was holding a bouquet in her right tire. All I had was a little bow near my sticker headlights.

When Sally came over next to me, I did the best smile I could do and so did she. When the song was over, Lizzie forgot to turn it off. Then the song Snap Ya Fingers by Lil' Jon was playing! Apparently, it was Mater's mix CD that was playing.

"Oops, I knew I shouldn't of burned dat song!" he said.

Everyone laughed except for Lizzie. She was struggling to turn it off!

"Ok!" the priest said when the song was finally turned off.

"Let's get down to business!"

* * *

The priest started saying all that stuff before the "I do's".

"Bla bla bla, yadda yadda yadda,"

Then the I do's finally came.

"Do you, Lightning Glen McQueen, take Sally Angela Carerra to be your lawfully wedded wife?" (I made Lightning's middle name Glen because of Pixar's Glen McQueen and Angela is my sister's middle name)

"I do." I said proudly smiling to Sally.

"And do you, Sally Angela Carerra, take Lightning Glen McQueen to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said also having a proud smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.

You may now kiss the bride!"

We smiled, closed our eyes and kissed.

Everyone cheered and honked their horns at our kiss!

My mom and Sally's mom were both crying saying "My baby's all grown up!"

* * *

Then, Sally and I went outside the church and we saw Mack. 

He had a black paintjob making him look like a limo.

He opened the door to allow us in. Sally has been inside the trailer before and saw all of the decorations of me, but I did some redecorating and Sally had her mouth wide opened. The little room now had pictures of us, you know, as a couple. Pictures, magazines, and there was a sign on the wall that I wrote that said: "For My New Beautiful Wife, Sally" She had a big smile and then she looked at me. I too had a smile. "One of the best things you've ever done for me." She said. Then when the door was closing, we both kissed again. Outside of the door was a sign the said "Just Married!" and there were little cans that were rattling on the floor.

"Next stop," Mack called out happily, "New York City!"

**YAY! They're married! Reviews please!**


	3. Lightning's Flashback

It was 10:00 pm. Sally was sleeping at one corner of the trailer. Mack pulled over at a truck stop at 9 and he is now sleeping also. I wasn't though. I was thinking about me and Sally's life together.

About our honeymoon, about our new house, about my job, about raising children…all that stuff was boggling my mind.

Then, I was flashing back to something:

_**Lightning's Flashback:**_

_Lightning: Ok, ya got me out here, where are we going?_

_Sally (driving ahead) I don't know!_

_Lightning drove ahead of her, impressed of her speed._

_Then she drove ahead again, then he did again, the she drove as fast as she could **way **ahead of him._

_Lightning: Whoa! Yes!_

_He finally gets close enough to her so she could splash some water at his face._

_Sally: Hahahaha!_

_She did it again and missed._

_Lightning: WHOA! Ha ha ha!_

_Then he gets covered in mud. Lightning: BLEH!_

_Sally: Hahahahahhah!_

_Then he gets covered in leaves making him look like a chicken._

_Sally: (driving ahead) Hahahahahahah!_

_They were driving and driving until they reached the waterfall._

_Lightning saw how beautiful she looked when she passed it._

I thought and thought and thought about that moment until I finally got tired. Then I went over near Sally to go to sleep.

**Sorry, ANOTHER short chapter. But I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	4. What's On TV?

It was the next morning and Mack started driving again.

He was driving at a spot where you could see a beautiful sight of mountains.

Sally and I were gazing at the mountains from the mirrors. Then I sort of got a little bored. "Uhh, you want something to drink?" I offered going near the little fridge. "Sure." She said. Then I gave her a can of oil and I got one myself too. Then I asked Mack when we'll be getting to the airport. "We'll be there around 1:00." He answered. Sally and I finally finished the cans of oil…now we where **REALLY **bored. We've never been married before and never went on a honeymoon before, so we didn't know what to do.

"Sooooooooo," Sally started to say.

"Now what do you wanna do?" I asked her.

There was a pause for a while.

"What's on TV?" she asked.

"Let's see." I said getting the remote. I turned it on and Ford 5 (Fox 5) was on.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Kori Turbowitz here with the news." Kori said.

"Just yesterday, our Piston Cup racecar Lightning McQueen just got married at the St. Anthony's Church!" (I'm just using my old church and pretending it was in California)

"Unfortunately, we could not catch it on tape, but we were able to talk to McQueen 3 days before the wedding." Kori went on. "Roll the clip."

* * *

(Clip) Lightning McQueen was found at the Volvo Garden restaurant (Olive Garden) with Sally Carerra. "Oh no." Lightning said when he saw the camera cars. Sally's face was in confusion. 

(Reality) "Oh, I remember that day!" Sally said laughing.

(Clip) "Lightning McQueen," Kori Turbowitz said closing in on him. "What brings you to one of the fanciest restaurants in California?"  
…… "Umm, on a date?" he said.

"I see." Kori said looking at the camera. "Now it's true that you and Sally Carerra are now engaged?" ……. "Yes." He answered. "I see." Kori said again looking at the camera…again.

"Now Sally," The camera was now facing Sally. "How does it feel that you are engaged to a famous racecar?" …… "Actually," Sally started to say. "The only reason I fell in love with him is because," But Kori cut her off. "Because he's famous." …….. "No." Sally said. Kori didn't really understand.

…………….

Sally made a face when Kori said, "So you're cheating on him?" "ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lightning said annoyed.

(Reality) "Oh God, I can't watch this!" I said closing my eyes. Sally just laughed.

(Clip) "Come on Sally, let's go." Said an annoying McQueen. "But we need more information!" Kori said trying to follow them.

"I NEED THE 411!!!"

"Hey, Mack!" Lightning said on his phone. "I need you to get over here now! There's some camera cars here interfering with Sally and I. Oh, and bring Marci too." The camera cars and Kori all had confused faces. "Marci?" they all asked.

Then, before they could say anything else, Mack was here and Marci barged through the doors with a growl. Marci was McQueen's body guard, fierce, mean, and a boy!

"Oh dear." Kori said in fear. Marci was grinding his teeth so hard, one of his teeth chipped off! "Run boys!" Kori said. Then Marci was charging to the crew. "Turn the camera off!" Marci exclaimed. "This isn't going to be pretty!"

The camera fell face on the floor, but you could hear the punching and screaming from the ruckus.

(End of Clip)

* * *

"Boy was that embarrassing!" Kori said. 

"My fender is still aching." The camera cars were also moaning and people watching this could hear it too.

Then, I just turned it off not wanting to see more. Sally was still laughing. I started laughing too. That would of have to be the most embarrassing moment I've ever lived. At least Marci was there!

**If you send me a review, tell me if you actually thought that Marci was a girl at first. Just tell me cuz I wanna know! **


	5. Arriving

Finally, at 1:00, we arrived at the airport.

"Ok, guys." Mack said dropping them off.

"See ya in 2 weeks!"

Then Mack left. All of a sudden, there was a girl near a clerk's desk looking at me. Apparently, she was a fan!

"OH MY GOD!" she started to scream. I closed my eyes wishing it wasn't a screaming fan.

_Please don't be a fan, please don't be a fan..._

"IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!"

_Well, wishes don't always come true!_

Then, a lot of girls heard that scream and saw me too. Then they came racing toward me! Fortunately, Marci and the rest of my bodyguards were at the airport and they came surrounding me and Sally.

I had a lot of bodyguards, so half of them covered us and the other half shooed away the girls.

We finally reached the clerk's desk and told her about our flight. We were lucky that we came just in time so no more girls would keep on staring at me.

* * *

When me and Sally entered the plane, it was finally time for takeoff, and we were lucky to have our own private V.I.P room. 

Sally was looking out the window while I was watching a movie. While watching AcuraMan (Anchorman, wow, how do I come up with this stuff?), I was thinking about how our honeymoon would be like. We were going to Manhattan for a while and going in a very fancy hotel. I couldn't wait!

At the end of the movie, when Ron and Veronica were kissing, I was thinking about our wedding. Sally was beautiful, I've never seen so pretty before! She was even prettier then that time we were on our first date and she was driving across the waterfall. Oh, I wish I didn't have bugs in my teeth that day!

When the movie was over, I took my headphones off and I looked at Sally, wondering what she was thinking about. I noticed that she was listening to her ipod…I also noticed that she had tears sliding down her hood.

"Sally, what's wrong?" I asked. She seemed a little jumpy when she saw me looking at her.

"Oh," she said sniffing. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Oh, well, I was just thinking back at when you proposed to me." She said now with a smile.

I smiled back. That was a day I would never forget.

I saw the song she was listening to on her ipod. She was listening to All My Life by K-Ci and Jojo.

Wow, I remembered that song. It was played at a club we once went to. I remember her crying that day at the song.

Then I kissed her with her kissing back. Then she continued listening to her song gazing out the window.

I looked at it too. Clouds were everywhere, the sun was shining bright, and you could even see another plane far away from us.

Everything was going to go great!

**Ok, now I'm a little stuck at this point. If you wanna send me any ideas that would be a great help. I'll try to do the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	6. The First Race

**Ok, so I just thought up with this chapter.**

**Lightning and Sally had a great time in Manhattan and now their home. They did some arrangements with the Cozy Cone because it is now half job half house so they could live there too.**

**A week after they came home, Lightning got a call saying that the first race of the season starts on Wednesday. Now, enough with me talking…I mean, uhh…typing, let's let you find out what happens!**

It was Wednesday, one week after our honeymoon. At 7 am, Sally and I were in the house getting ready for work. She was also looking at the mail when I came into the kitchen.

"So today's my first race," I reminded Sally when I came in.

"Ya gonna come?"

"Oh, I'd love to," she started to tell me.

"But I forgot to tell you that I have some reservations for customers here. I reserved them before our wedding."

"Oh…ok." I tried not to get upset.

"But I'll try to catch the race on TV." She said making me feel better.

I smiled at her and so did she. I leaned closer to kiss her, but my beeper interrupted me telling me I had to go.

"Oh, sorry hon gotta go. Bye!" so instead, I kissed her on the side and left.

So then I went inside the trailer and Mack (who had his normal paintjob again) took off.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first race of the Piston Cup season." Bob Cutlass announced from the booth.

"I'm Bob Cutlass here with my good friend Darrell Cartrip."

"Yes Bob," Darrell agreed. "It's good to have a beautiful day for the first race."

"Yeah," Bob started saying.

"And with Weathers retired, we have a new rookie!"

"What?"

"You know, **Strip **Weathers?"

…………………...

"OH!" Darrell finally said.

"I thought you said feathers!"

"Ooookkkkk, let's just get to the race." Bob said.

The race has started and 2 laps went by. I was in first and Chick was in second. If you're wondering who the new rookie is, well…there were over 40 racecars and the rookie was in 38th place.

The rookie's name was Stormy Crash. He was #50 and he sponsors Hooters. (HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I couldn't help it! He actually sponsors The Cadillac Cinema…Hooters…HAHAHA! Sorry, just keep on reading!)

Stormy is a black car that sometimes has an attitude and sometimes has a good heart too.

But he's been aggravated as a child, soooooo, that's how he got his attitude so you don't really wanna mess with him!

Poor Stormy wanted to catch up to Lightning and Chick so badly and he was trying as hard as he could. He did manage to catch up to 2 cars that were in 20th and 19th place. Those two cars were mean to him saying he was slow. "Hey! Hold up," said one of them. "This is called a RACE, not the contest for the slowest car!'

"Yeah!" said the other.

"I've heard that rookies get a bad start but **you…**(tisk tisk tisk)."

Those 2 cars started laughing so much, that they didn't know that Stormy then just banged into one of them and then started racing forward. Apparently, that car Stormy bashed got 2 flat tires.

"Wow!" Bob Cutlass said amazed.

"Did you see that Darrell!?"

"That feathers thing was funny!" Darrell said laughing.

"The "feathers" thing was **_not _**funny Darrell."

"How could you think of a joke when someone just lost their wheels!?"

Bob groaned.

"WHOA!" said the crashed car when he tried to get to his pit crew.

"I just met Mr. Sensitive!"

10 laps flew by; Chick and I were still in 1st and 2nd and Stormy finally made it to 3rd place! While he was catching up to Chick, he started talking to Stormy.

"Hey Sport," he started to say teasingly.

"This is a **race**. You gotta be **old **enough if you wanna race."

"The only thing I see old is you!" Stormy said angrily.

Then Chick just slammed into him sending sparks into the air!

Then Stormy started spinning out of control.

I saw what happened and tried to stop Chick.

"Same old Chick, huh?" I asked him.

"I AM **NOT** OLD!!!" he said taking the joke **really **seriously.

Then he slammed into me the same way he did to Stormy also sending sparks in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally was in the Cozy Cone trying to handle the customers at the desk. She was also trying to watch my race from the little TV on the side of the room. 

She gasped a little bit when she saw Chick and I bashing each other's sides.

"Folks, these two are not going to back down." Bob said from the TV.

"You got that right, how long are they going to keep this up!?" Darrell asked.

"Ahem!" said one of the customers from Sally's desk.

"Oh, sorry." Sally said finally looking from the TV.

After she let that customer to her room, she looked back at the TV.

All of a sudden, the TV just turned off.

"What the?" she said. Then she looked at the next customer's son. He was a toddler, and her eyes widened when she saw the remote in his mouth!

"Um, excuse me," Sally started to say at the customer.

"Your son has my remote in his mouth."

Then the woman looked at her son.

"Mathew!" the woman said.

"Get that out of your mouth! It has germs!"

"But its tasty Mommy!" said Mathew with the remote still in his mouth.

Then he started chewing it so his mom wouldn't be able to get it!

"Mathew Timothy Cruise!" his mom said angrily.

"Get that remote out of your mouth **NOW!**"

Finally he opened his mouth and spit out the wet and chewed remote next to Sally.

"Ummm, thank you." Sally said disgusted looking at the remote.

Then she forced herself to press the on button. Then she quickly wiped away the spit from her tire.

* * *

Now back to the race. Me and Chick were still bashing each other! 

"IS THIS EVER GOING TO END!?!" Darrell said struggling to reach his hood.

"What are you doing?" Bob asked him.

"I'm trying to pull out my hair!"

"You don't have any hair Darrell."

"Ok, so I'm trying to grow some!"

Then, I couldn't take it anymore! So I finally backed down and stopped driving. Chick gave a mean cackle and drove ahead. I felt like I was going to pass out! There were so many scratches on my side, that whole spot barely had any paint. It looked the same with Chick's side.

"Ouch!" Bob said.

"McQueen and Chick look like a total wreck!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Darrell started cracking up so much.

"What's so funny?"

"That's a good joke! "total wreck" HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I wasn't trying to make it a joke.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darrell was still laughing.

Bob made a confused face.

"Sorry." Darrell said finally stopping.

Those scratches made me go into 10th place and made me end the race that way. If you think that's bad, Chick won as first. I was angered and disappointed. When I entered the trailer, Mack asked me, "You ok Lightning?"

I grunted before answering. "Yeah, I'm ok." I wondered if Sally worried when she saw me get bashed.

**Wow! This must be my longest chapter yet! Anyways, I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter(s). I hope you're gonna like them…Hooters…HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry!**


	7. The Sad News

**Alright, before you read this chapter, I just wanna say that the description for this story says romance/humor, but something in this chapter doesn't have to do with that...**

I came home from the race. When Mack opened the door, Sally rushed over to me really worried. Mack left to let us talk.

"Lightning!" she exclaimed.

"Are you ok!?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." I answered.

"You look horrible! Maybe you should rest,"

"Relax Sally, I'm alright. I just need a new paintjob."

"But I saw how you backed down from Chick! You looked like you were going to faint!"

"I know, but I didn't, right? I'm fine."

She sighed. She was still worried about me.

"Listen," I said trying to make things better.

"How about I'll take you out for a drive when I come back?"

Then she started to smile. "I'd love to." She said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said. Then I kissed her and went to Ramone's. Then she went inside the house.

I entered Ramone's workshop. "Hey Ramone." I said.

"Hey man." He said turning around. "AHHHHH!" he said when he saw my scratches.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?"

"I bashed into a car at my race. Can I just have a paintjob please?"

Ramone was trying to catch his breath. "Ok." He finally said.

Then he gave me my Radiator Springs paintjob again.

"Later." I said when he was done.

"I hope next time no one will throw up at you at a race! 'Cause if someone does, I'm **_not_** repainting you!" he called over at me.

"Yeah, you're a nice friend Ramone!" I called back to him sarcastically.

"What?" he asked himself.

"I'm too hot to touch barf!"

* * *

When I was going to the house, Mater came right in front of me saying, "Lightning! You **_gotta _**cum follow me!" he sounded serious. 

"Sorry Mater, I can't." I started to say.

"I promised Sally that,"

"But you gotta cum **NOW!**"

Then not waiting for another answer, he towed me away out of town.

"Mater! Stop!" I yelled.

When we finally left town, Sally looked out the house window. She had a confused face.

"Where is he?" she asked herself.

Mater towed me to Willy's Butte.

"Mater!" I said angrily.

"What's your problem!? You can't just take me away from town without me explaining to Sally!"

"Sorry buddy," Mater said sounding really serious.

"But this is **REALLY **important!"

"Then what is it!?" I shouted.

Mater got nervous saying slowly so then he just blurted out:

"DOC IS DEAD!"

My face stopped getting angry and now it was in complete shock and disbelief.

"What?" I asked quietly.

Now Mater sounded sad.

"He's dead Lightnin'. I'm az shocked az you are!"

I didn't say anything for a while. I couldn't believe Mater's news.

Then I finally asked, "How?"

"Well," Mater started saying slowly.

"It all happened dis mornin'…"

* * *

_**Mater's Flashback**_

_Doc and Mater started driving to Willy's Butte._

"_Wow!" Mater said to Doc excitingly_.

"_I can't believe dat dere iz a new racing series fer old racers!"_

"_Yup," Doc started to say. "I couldn't believe it either."_

_Then they finally made it to Willy's Butte to start practicing racing._

"_Well, let's start racin'!" Mater said._

"_But I'm kinda concerned, it's been a while since you've ever dun a real race!"_

"_Well, I've practiced for a while, and Mater, you even told me that you never knew what concerned means." Doc answered._

"_Oh right, I did say dat once!" Mater said stupidly._

"_Ok Mater, now start timing when I start racing."_

_So Mater had the timer in his tire and he went to the side of where Doc was racing,_

"_Ok," Mater started to say._

"_Ready…Set…"_

_Then Doc started racing as fast as he could without Mater saying anything else._

"_Go?" Mater said when he took off._

_Doc was driving like never before. Mater has never seen him drive so fast before!_

"_Whoa!" Mater said. "Look at him go!"_

_Doc kept on doing all the tricks he knew. But then, he was going to do a trick no one has ever seen, not even people at a racetrack has seen what he did!_

_No one has even done it before but Doc was willing to do it. It was so dangerous to do! Mater's mouth was soooo wide open, it looked like his bumper was about to fall off!_

_But then, the trick involved jumping, so when he landed, his driving was out of control! Then he accidentally drove into a field of cacti like Lightning once did._

_Then he kept on trying to drive even though he was driving through cacti .When he finally got out of the cacti, he was covered with them. Then he accidentally bashed into a building and then moved out of the way and kept on driving. Mater was racing to him really worried and he wondered why he was still driving._

_The thing was that he had a cactus covering his eye. When he finally got it off, his eyes widened from a spot no car wants to crash into…_

_a gasoline factory._

_KABOOM!_

_There was a huge explosion at that town. Many cars there died…including Doc. Luckily, some cars at that town survived. But Mater's face was in complete shock. He kept on closing and opening his eyes wishing that did not happen. It was too horrible to happen! Doc, one of Radiator's best friends, has just died._

My face was in complete shock! I saw tears in Mater's eyes and there were also tears in mine too.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked Mater.

Mater shook his head no.

"Well we can't just keep it a secret." I said still now crying.

"I know," Mater said sniffing.

"I just wanted to let you know ferst."

"Ok, let's go tell the others."

Then me and Mater slowly went back to town really sad. I couldn't believe it! Doc was one of my best friends! Now I have 2 disappointments today: breaking a promise for Sally and one of my best friends died.

**Doc died. How do you think everyone at town will feel? One of their best friends died this morning and they just found out. Some sad news, huh?**


	8. Memories

It felt like a long time until Mater and I came home. Sally came up to me with an angry face.

"Lightning, where have you been!?" she asked angrily.

Oops, I guess it _was _a long time!

"Sorry, Sally," I started to say.

"It's just that…"

But Mater got the blame for me. "Sorry, it wuz muy falt Mizz Sally."

"I just had to tell Lightnin' somthin' important."

Then Sally calmed down. "It's alright." She said.

"But the thing is, we have to tell you it too." I told her.

"Ok," she started to ask. "What's up?"

There was a little pause until I told the news sadly,

"Sally, Doc is…dead."

Sally's face was the same as mine when Mater told me.

Her eyes started filling up with tears. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. Mater and I both nodded. She started crying and crying. Then I went to her side to calm her down.

"It's ok Sally." I said wanting to make her stop crying.

"It's what happens."

Then Sheriff saw Sally crying and came over to us.

"What's going on?" he asked us.

Then Sally blurted out, "Oh Sheriff, something terrible happened! … Doc died!"

Then Sheriff's eyes widened. He didn't say anything for a while.

Then he finally asked, "When did this happen?"

"It happened this morning." I told him.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not yet."

"Ok, I'll go spread the news and think of a day for the funeral. Where's his body?"

"It's at da Chrysler Hospital." Mater answered.

"Alright, I'll pick it up later." Then he left to spread the news.

Sally, myself and Mater all had tears filled in our eyes. What would we do without one of our best friends not with us anymore?

* * *

A while later, the news were spread. Everyone was so sad that their friend was dead, that they closed their shops for the rest of the day. At my house, I was in the living room depressed. Then I saw Sally enter the room with a big box. 

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Memories." She answered.

"These are some pictures of Doc before you ever came here." Then she opened the box and showed me all of those photos. There were some with Doc and the rest of the town, there were some when he discovered a new disease, there were even some with Stanley in it!

There were even photos of when Sally fist came to Radiator Springs. She looked a little young, probably 18 or something. Then, looking at the photos with Sally, I got curious about something. "Sally," I started to ask her. "Did you ever see your family after you left home?" "Actually," she said. "There was something I wanted to show you about that." Then she left the room to get something. When she came back, she was holding a video tape. Then she put it in the TV and turned it on. Then she went over next to me to watch.

The video started out with Sally videotaping herself starting her new job as an attorney in L.A. like she told me she used to be. Sally was angry. She's been aggravated to do this and to do that! All of that was bothering her so much; she looked like she was ready to punch the camera!

Then, there were words on the TV screen that said "Sally can't take it anymore in L.A. and she decides to run away from the family."

Then the camera was taping Sally driving away and going out in the open road. "Ahh," she said on the TV. "The open road is _much _better than being a stupid attorney in L.A!" So then she kept on driving until the camera skipped to the part when it was night. It looked like a road Sally and no one has ever been to. No one was driving in that road except her. "It's ok Sally," she started saying to herself. "No one's here…so there's nothing to be scared of…right?"

Then, she heard a snap from a twig. She did a scared gasp and started driving forward.

"Well, what a nice night for a fast drive, huh?" she asked herself pretending not to be scared.

Then she heard a bigger snap and went even faster ahead. Then she gasped.

"Drew, Chris, are you guys following me!?" she asked without looking behind her.

Then she heard a car got really fast:

_Vroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!_

Then she got really scared and starting driving ahead as fast as she could. So fast, she even heard a policecar behind her! It was Sheriff. (Like in the movie Cars) Sally got scared. She's never been to jail before and she did not plan to!

All of a sudden, she tripped and the camera turned off.

After all of that ruckus, the TV screen said "Sally now lives in Radiator Springs! She's learned how the folks in Radiator Springs do so much to take care of her and now **_this _**is much better than being an attorney in L.A! Now she's an attorney here! She also owns a little motel called the Cozy Cone. Oh yeah, and year after that, her family found her there! And…their ok with her living there! Now this is the life, huh?"

Then the camera was taping Sally with all the Radiator Springs folks, including her family! (Not Stanley though, he was dead) Mater was taping them. "My new home!" Sally shouted to the camera on the TV. Then Mater turned the camera to his face. He had some of hi paint still! Well…sort of!

"HEY PEOPLES!" Mater yelled to the camera

"Mater!" Sally said chasing him.

They both started laughing and at the end of the video, it was a picture with Sally and everyone at Radiator Springs. It also said THE END.

"I see you did a few arrangements with that video!" I said to her laughing and impressed. I knew she was always good at videos, but this one blew me away! "Thanks." She said laughing. Then she put the video tape on a shelf next to the TV and went back next to me.

"What do you think Doc's doing right now?" she asked me. "I don't know," I said. "But I know that he's watching over all of us. Then she leaned a little closer to me. Boy, do I miss Doc.

**So that's how Sally ended up in Radiator Springs. Oh, and if you're wondering who were making those twig snapping noises in the video, that was Boost, Wingo, DJ and Snotrod trying to mess with her. MEANIES!  
Well, I would do more right now, but MR. GRUMPY (my dad) won't let me stay on anymore…hmm, maybe because it's because its 12:00…anyway, I'll think of the next chapters as soon as possible! LATER MATER! **


	9. Doc's Funeral

**Alright, just to tell you, I'm gonna add a song that I think is really sad. It's What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong.**

It was a rainy day for the funeral. Everyone Doc knew was there, friends, relatives and even fans. We were all waiting for the people with Doc's body to come.

Sally was again crying and I was next to her trying to comfort her.

_I see trees of green... red roses too  
I see them bloom... for me and for you  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world._

Finally, two cars came carrying the body in the coffin.

I looked around; a lot of cars were crying a lot, and my eyes started filling up too.

_I see skies of blue... clouds of white  
The Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world._

Then, the two cars laid down the coffin near the burial hole. Then Mater, Sally and I went over to the coffin to say a few words.

_The colors of a rainbow...so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces...of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin' how do you do  
They're really sayin'...i love you._

I went first:

"Doc was a great man. He was a great racer, my racing crew chief, and one of my best friends.

When I first met him, I just thought he was an old man, but then I got to know him, he was one of the best cars you could ever meet."

_I hear babies cry... I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more...than I'll never know  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world._

"And now, we all know you're really happy up there; and everyone here will all miss you."

Then, I let Sally start talking:

"I came to Radiator Springs when I was about 18, and Doc was the first one to help me. He would have to be the best doctor I have ever met! But now, I feel like taking care of him…if he was here."

I saw tears going down Sally's hood.

_The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky  
Are there on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do  
They're really sayin... I ...love...you._

"Doc has felt like a second dad to me, and I will miss him so much."

Now, it was Mater's turn. He didn't really know what to say and he was too sad to make a speech, so he just blurted out:

"WHY DID YA GOTTA GO DOC!?!?"

He started crying a lot.

_I hear babies cry... I watch them grow  
(you know their gonna learn  
A whole lot more than I'll never know)  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself ...what a wonderful world._

Then the two same cars put the coffin in the burial hole and dug it up. It seemed like forever until they were done.

When they were done, I looked at the headstone. It said:

"Doc: Piston Cup Legend, Radiator Springs doctor/judge, true friend. R.I.P"

**Aww, everyone's so sad. Well, it happens. Let's see what they'll do _now _with the rest of theirs lives. **


	10. The Ring

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another race for the Piston Cup circuit."

Bob Cutlass said from the booth.

"I'm Bob Cutlass here with Darrell Cartrip."

………………

"What did you say?" Darrell asked.

"What?"

"You didn't call me a good friend!" he sounded like he was crying!

"Aw come on Darrell! Don't take it _that _serious!"

"YOU'RE NOT NICE!!!"

"Um, let's just **_please _**get to the race now!"

The funeral for Doc was just yesterday and I didn't know if I could do a race today. Even though Sally and Mater were in the audience to support me, I'd thought I'd probably end up in 10th place again.

While driving to the racetrack, Stormy came up to talk to me.

"Hey Lightning!" he said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." I sounded kinda gloomy.

"What's the matter?"

"Well…ugh, if you must know, I went to my friend's funeral yesterday." I said looking at the ground.

"Oh that's sad." He said feeling sorry.

"Yeah, I think I might end up in 10th place again."

There was a little pause for a while.

"Hey, I know what you can do." Stormy finally said.

"Try to think of something that makes you happy during the race."

My face started to look up. That was a good idea.

"Later." He said heading up to the racetrack.

I had a smile. _Maybe I **can **do this!_

"And they're off!" Bob said when all the cars and I started racing.

Chick was doing his normal racing and bumping into the first car that gets in his way. As for me, I was trying to get ahead of him.

I was also taking Stormy's advice and thinking about happy stuff. I started thinking of the day proposing to Sally. Like I said before, I will never forget that day. She was so pretty and it was a perfect spot to propose…

* * *

_It was late at night; Lightning took Sally to a room that looked like a concert would be in; but it was empty. Sally was confused but she was also laughing._

"_Stickers!" she said with a smile._

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_Oh, no reason…" Lightning started to say._

"_I just wanted to ask you something."_

"_What is it?"_

_There was a pause for a moment._

"_Sally," Lightning started to say._

"_You like your life, right?"_

"_Umm, yeah." She started to say confused._

"_But do you want your life want to stay like this?"_

"_Stickers, where are you going with this?"_

_Then he stopped babbling and decided to ask right away._

"_Sally Carerra," he said leaning on his back wheel and taking out a little black box._

"_Will…will you marry me?"_

_Then he opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring._

_Sally's face looked like she was going to cry in joy._

_She took a while to say anything and Lightning was too eager to wait for anything! Then she finally said "Yes!!!! I WILL!"_

"_Really!?" Lightning asked excitedly._

"_Yes Lightning, YES!"_

_She was about to kiss him until the lights turned off and near the stage were blue and pink lights._

_Then two cars came up from the stage. Sally had a very excited face; those cars looked very familiar to her._

_One was a light green BMW Z4 wearing sunglasses and the other was dark blue Cadillac STS-V with a light blue flame job. They were K-Ci and Jojo!_

_Then they both heard music filling the room. It was All My life by K-Ci and Jojo! _(I guess I forgot to mention that this song was also played that day for the other chapter)

_Sally could **not **believe that Lightning would bring her to see the real live **K-CI AND JOJO! **Sally started crying a little in joy._

"_Lightning!" she said to him._

"_I can't believe you would do this for **me!**"_

"_Well," Lightning started to say._

"_You still didn't put it on."_

_Then Sally looked at Lightning's tire. He was still holding the ring. Then he put it on the rim of her wheel. _(Well, in Cars world, wheels **_are _**hands, right?)

* * *

Then, I just remembered something. I looked at my left wheel. My wedding ring was on! I couldn't wear my ring at a race; it could fall off! I **always **take it off before I go to a race; SHOOT! I forgot to take it off this morning! 

I prayed that it wouldn't fall off today. But I don't think The Manufacturer didn't get it because I was coming up near Chick.

This day, I decided not to say anything to him so he won't bash into me. But today, Chick wanted to mess with me.

"Hey McQueen." He said in his teasing voice.

"How's the wife?"

That question made me suspicious of him. "Oh, she's fine." I answered

"Is she in the audience?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I think I could see her with another guy up there."

I didn't want to listen to him because Sally wouldn't do that. So then I looked up at the audience. I saw her waving up her tire smiling.

I smiled back at her.

Then, Chick saw my left tire and the ring on it. He had an evil smile and then he banged into it. It was the same way he banged me in the last race of last season, when I was able to drive backwards for a while.

So I started driving backwards again; but then I looked at my left tire. The ring was gone!! Then I quickly looked at the ground and I saw it in front of me.

I tried to grab it until a car accidentally ran over it!

_Nooooooo! _I thought. _My wedding ring!_

Then, while I was still driving backwards, a different car accidentally bashed into me and I went into the infield. Some of the cars in the audience gasped including Sally.

The laps flew by and _this _time, I came in 17th place. Luckily, for bashing too many cars, Chick made it into 6th place. For Stormy, he made it in 3rd place. Well, I'm glad his advice worked for _him!_

After the race, when no one was at the track, I raced to it trying to find the ring. _There it is! _I thought. I started racing to it.

But all of a sudden, a car came in starting to clean the track. (you know, to clean it? If they don't actually have it, I just made it up!)

He started cleaning up the spot where the ring was.

"No! Stop!" I shouted to him.

Unfortunately, he was making too much cleaning and he couldn't hear me. The ring was already gone.

My mouth was wide opened. Then my face started getting angry.

I was about to say something inappropriate,

"SON OF A" But then I heard someone's voice behind me.

"Stickers?" it was Sally.

"Are you ok?"

I turned around slowly.

"Yeah, I-I'm ok!"

"What's wrong? It's ok if you lost…again. You'll get it next time!" Sally said trying to cheer me up.

"Right, I'll get it next time!" I was trying to do a smile.

While we were driving out of the arena, I was thinking if Sally would ever notice me without my ring. _Oh crud._

**Well that sucks…**


	11. Stupid Stunts

When we were home, I went inside the house really worried. I didn't want Sally to see me without me wedding ring! She might think that I don't care about her when I do!

I was pacing and pacing and pacing and I couldn't think of what to do.

Then Sally entered the room.

"Lightning? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah! Of course everything's ok! Never been better!"

"Are you sure? You seem a little stress."

"No, really, everything's ok." Ugh, I just hated lying to Sally. But I can't just tell her I lost the ring…should I?

"Lightning, remember our wedding day?" she said cuddling next to me.

"Yeah," I said calming down. "You were simply beautiful."

"You were too. Oh, and the rings were so pretty too!"

Then my eyes widened.

_Oh **PLEASE **don't look at my left wheel!_

But then she turned to look at my left wheel.

"Umm," I said not letting her look at my wheel.

"Let's go get something to eat!"

"Wait, can I see your wedding ring again?" she asked.

"Oh, umm," I was trying to make as much excuses as I could.

"I think I hear Mater calling me."

"Lightning!" Sally said annoyed. I stopped and looked at her.

"Why can't I see your ring?"

There was a little pause.

"Oh Sally," I finally said to her.

"I can't lie to you. I'm **really **sorry, but…I accidentally lost my wedding ring."

"You what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Sal; I just forgot to take it off before the race!"

Then she turned her face away from mine. Then she turned back to me again.

"It's ok Lightning." She said.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's hard to remember what to do in the morning after someone's funeral!"

Then I thought for a while; it doesn't matter if a couple has rings or not, it just matters that the couple means a lot to each other.

She smiled at me and I smiled too. Then she went into her workplace.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called out.

Mater came in with his normal happy face.

"Hey Lightnin'!" he said.

"Hey Mater." I said.

"Listen, do ya think u cud cum to da Tracter Feeld tonite? I hav a grate ideah u havta see!"

"Uhh, sure Mater." I said. Sometimes I think tractor tipping is for stupid teenagers, but it's always fun at the end…and smelly.

Then Mater left to his garage.

I heard the phone ring.

"I got it." I called out to Sally.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lightnin'." It was Tex from Dinoco.

"Hey Tex. What's up?"

"Well, I need you to come back to the Piston Cup track for a while. All the racecars have to come for an announcement."

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Alright, see ya there."

Hmm, I wonder what we have to do.

After the call ended, I told Sally I had to go out.

"Hey Sally, I gotta go back to the track for a while. I'll be back later."

"Ok, bye."

When I got there, all the cars from the race today was there; all lined up.

So I went up to one side of the line. "Hey Lightning." Stormy was next to me. "Hey Storm." I said.

"So, what is this?" I asked him looking around.

"I don't know. I don't think Tex told anyone when he called us."

Then, a black Hummer came out. He looked pretty tough.

He had an eye patch on his left eye and one gold tooth.

"Gentlemen," he said.

"I am General Tiffany."

Then, all of us started laughing at his name.

"SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!"

We stopped laughing frightened.

I guess he _was _tough!

"Now," he started to say.

"Because of your **MISBEHAVIOR, **you will now call me General. The reason I have made you all come back here is for an important announcement."

"Hey," Stormy whispered to me.

"Isn't that guy from the Stupid Stunts show?"

"Yes I **AM **from the Stupid Stunts Show!" General called to us overhearing.

"And the reason I am here today is because Rex and I…"

"Um, it's **Tex **sir." Tex said next to him. General looked at him with his tough face.

"Noo, its **REX!**" he shouted to him. "You're right! It's Rex!" Tex said afraid.

"Now where was I," General said. ""Oh yeah, Rex and I would think it would be cool to see if any of you **ladies **would be able to be in my show."

"I do **_not _**wanna be in that show!" I said to Stormy.

"Why not?" he asked. "It'll be cool!"

"Yeah, I know it is, but I have a wife at home and if I get in an accident (like die), she would be heartbroken and she might have a child without me."

"Ohhh, I see."

"Now," General continued.

"You **won't** be able to choose because **I **read your resumes and **I **only need 3 cars."

_Oh crud._

"Now, the cars I will choose are…"

_NOT ME NOT ME NOT ME!_

"Number 86, Chick Hicks…boy, that name's stupid."

"YEAH….wait, HEY!" Chick called out.

_NOT ME…_

"Number 50, Stormy Crash."

"AWESOME!" Stormy exclaimed.

_**NOT ME!!!**_

"And finally…"

_**NOT ME!!!!!!!!**_

"Number 95, Lightning McQueen."

_CRAP! _ (Oops, sorry; I forgot this is for kids!)

**Lightning can't do stupid stunts! He has a wife at home! And he might be a dad pretty soon! Ok, now I'm trying to think of what Sally should say about this.**


	12. Kori's Snooping

**I'm sorry, I'm a little confused right now... I started doing this chapter before I had to go out so my dad had to turn down the computer (for some stupid reason) and I thought I downloaded the wrong chapter. So now I'm starting everything over again. (inhales) Sorry for the confusion! Keep reading please :)  
**

When I came home, Sally greeted me when I entered the door.

"Hey you," she said.

"Hey." I said back.

"So what did you have to do there?" she asked me.

"Well, umm…the thing is that some of the racecars got assigned to do…something."

"Ok,"

"And, uhh, we didn't get to choose, we were just chosen and I was one of them."

"Ok, what did you get assigned to do?"

"Well………uhh, you know the, Stupid Stunts show?"

There was a pause for a while. "You're assigned for **that!?**" she asked disbelieving.

"Well Sally, Tex and this other guy General would think it would be cool if I was in it."

"**_Cool!?_**"

"Yeah. You know, to entertain racing fans."

Sally didn't say anything after that for a while. She was thinking for while. Then she finally asked me,

"Do you _want _to do it?"

I shook my head. Sally gave a sigh.

"I don't want you to do it either." She said.

"Yeah, well that General guy is pretty tough. How I'm a going to tell him that?"

She didn't have an answer to that.

"We'll talk about it later." She finally said.

Meanwhile, outside the Cozy Cone, Kori Turbowitz and her camera cars were peeking at the window for "the 411".

"This is gold!" said one of the camera cars.

"SSSSHHHHH!" Kori said covering his mouth with her tire.

"You'll never know if Marci's here!"

"I'M HERE!" said a car behind them.

Kori did a little scream.

"Hahahahaha!" said the car. It was actually one of the camera cars with a scary mask making fun of Marci. What he didn't know that Marci was right behind him with an angry face! (still missing that tooth he chipped out)

Kori and all the camera cars (except for the one in the mask) all feared faces.

"What?" asked the car in the mask.

Then Kori pointed at Marci with her tire. The car turned around and looked at Marci with a scream. Then Marci started punching and kicking the cars with all of her (err, I mean, his) might.

Inside the house, I heard some of the noise from outside.

"Do you hear something?" I asked Sally.

They took a while to hear anything.

All they heard were punching kicking and screaming (lol, the movie kicking and screaming!)

"Nope." Sally finally said.

"Yeah, me neither."

Then a Marci slammed one of the camera cars into the window. (THAT time they noticed them)

"OOkkkkk, I didn't see anything!" I said.

"Me neither!" Sally said.

"Ugh, stupid Marci." Kori said with dents all over her. (she was also missing some teeth!)

She and the rest of the camera cars were back at the Ford 5 station.

"Yeah," said a camera car. "What's her, uhh I mean, his problem?"

"Well, at least we got the info!" Kori said with an evil smile holding a notepad.

"_And_ the footage!" The camera car was holding up his camera.

Then the camera car gave Kori a friendly punch on the tire.

"Ow." She said. Then she punched him back even harder. "Ow!" he said.

Then it got into an even bigger fight! Apparently that camera car got fired.

**Uh oh, just because Lightning doesn't want to do the Stupid Stunts show, that doesn't mean it has to be on the news! This chapter is a tiny bit short, that's because I'm trying to save some more stuff in other chapters. So please read on! **


	13. Tractor Tipping & New News

That night, I went to the Tractor Field to go tractor tipping. Mater was really excited; he was telling me about this idea he had.

"Ok, so dis is wut I wanna do," Mater started to say.

"I call it **Da Tipping Frank Idea ** By Mater."

I had a confused face when I was looking at his blueprints.

"Ferst: We're gonna get a cindablok, I already have it here.

Second: Im gonna put da cindablok behind Frank.

Therd: Im then gonna go in frunt of him.

Forth: Yer gonna go next to him. And wen I give u da signal, wich is go, yer gonna use yer engin to tri to tip him.

5ifth: Hes gonna get scared and wake up, and wen he duz, im gonna use my tow cable to tri to make him tip.

Den we'd be da ferst cars to eva tip a…uhh, wut _is _Frank anyway?"

"He's a… (no really, what is he?)"

'Wuteva." Mater said.

"Are you sure this is going to work Mater?" I asked.

"Well, I once praktised it. It dont seem **_dat _**hard. Now, any questions?"

"Yeah," I said looking at the grass. "What are those cameras for?" There were cameras sticking up in the grass.

"Oh," Mater started to explain.

"Dat's fer takin' picters for da Werld Rekerds Buk."

"Cool."

So Mater and I tried it.

He put the cinderblock behind Frank, then he went in front of him and I was next to him.

"Go!" Mater exclaimed.

Then I made my engine roar and Frank woke up frightened. Mater then used his tow cable to lift him. Then he let go of him and Frank tripped over the cinderblock. We actually tipped him!

"WEEEHOOOOOO!" Mater hollered. "WE DID IT!!!"

"Alright!" I said happily.

But then, we heard a noise coming from Frank. Apparently, the tractors weren't the only ones that farted!

Then our faces immediately turned into frowns.

"Aw, disgusting!!!" I cried.

"PEEYEW!" Mater shouted.

Then we drove away with the cameras as fast as we could!

When we got back home, we were laughing a lot from the tractor field.

"I cant wait to send thees picters to da Werld Rekerds Buk!" Mater said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's gonna be cool!" I said back.

"Well, see ya tuhmorrow buddy!"

"Ok, later."

* * *

Then I went inside the house, I went to the bedroom to tell Sally I was home. 

"Hey Sally."

She was watching TV with her mouth wide open.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't answer; she just kept on staring at the TV. Then I looked at the TV too. She was watching the news.

Kori Turbowitz was talking,

"Is Sally McQueen too goody goody for our fast and furious Lightning McQueen?"

My mouth also widened.

"Watch the clip taken earlier:"

(Clip) "I don't think you should either." Sally said to Lightning.

"Well, that General guy is pretty tough, how I'm I going to tell him?" Lightning asked.

"We'll talk about it later."

(End of Clip)

What the heck!?!? I thought. They were taping us!?

"And we're not the only ones that think they're not right together." Kori went on.

"Let's go on the streets to talk to some cars:"

Then the TV showed Kori with Chick out in the streets.

"Chick," Kori started to ask.

"What do **you **think about the McQueen couple?"

"Well," Chick said.

"I think Sally's hot, too bad she's with _him!_"

I looked at Sally, her face was in complete shock. So was mine.

Then the TV skipped to a part where Kori was with Mia and Tia, my fans.

"That Sally girl isn't really that pretty anyway!" Mia said.

"Yeah!" Tia started to say.

"I mean, we saw Lightning before she even heard of him!"

My face had a very confused look.

Then the TV went back to Kori at the Ford 5 studio.

"Well that's all we know now." Kori said.

"Sally will not let our Piston Cup racer be in Stupid Stunts."

At General's house, he was also watching Ford 5 and he heard what Kori just said. That made him spit out the oil he was drinking.

"WHAT!?!?!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm Kori Turbowitz signing off." Kori said.

Then Sally turned the TV off. She looked at the ground and said,

"I cannot believe this! They're **_that _**desperate for "411"!?!"

"This is unbelievable." I said agreeing with Sally.

There was a pause for a moment.

"Well," I finally said.

"I don't care what they say. I'm not and I do not want to go on the show. Not **everyone **should think that way right?"

"Right," Sally said.

"What could happen?"

* * *

**One week later…**

* * *

Sally and I were taking a small drive like we usually do. We were still trying to ignore some of the critics. 

When we were driving in a different town for a while, we passed a little boy with his mom.

"Look Mommy!" he said looking at us.

"It's the McQueen couple!"

That little boy said that a little too loud; and unfortunately, the press was also there.

When they heard the little boy, they came crowding Sally and I filled with questions.

They were trying to get our pictures and trying to talk to us.

"Enough with the questions!" I yelled trying to get over the loud ruckus.

Sally and I were trying to get away from the press, but they just kept on closing in on us!

_Ohhhhohhh, ohhhhhoohhhh ohhhoooohh ooh oooh,_

_Ohhhhohhh, ohhhhhoohhhh ohhhoooohh ooh oooh,_

_Nobody wanna see us together,_

_But it don't matter no, (cause I got you babe)_

_Nobody wanna see us together,_

_But it don't matter no, (cause I got you babe)_

_Cause we gon' fight,_

_Oh yes we gon' fight,_

_Believe we gon' fight,_

_Fight for our right to love yeah._

_Nobody wanna see us together,_

_But it don't matter no, (cause I got you babe)_

Then, I had no other choice but to call Marci.

He came as fast as possible and started beating up the camera cars.

_Nobody wanna see us together,_

_Nobody thought we'd last forever,_

_I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'_

_Things between us gon' get better_

_Men steady comin' after you,_

_Women steady comin' after me,_

_Seems like everybody wanna go for self_

_And don't wanna respect boundaries_

Then, while Marci was taking care of the press, Sally and I were able to get away and go back home.

_Nobody wanna see us together,_

_But it don't matter no, (cause I got you babe)_

_Nobody wanna see us together,_

_But it don't matter no, (cause I got you babe)_

_Cause we gon' fight,_

_Oh yes we gon' fight,_

_Believe we gon' fight,_

_Fight for our right to love yeah._

_Nobody wanna see us together,_

_But it don't matter no,_

_Cause I got you babe._

When we got inside, I slammed the door shut; but the pressed followed us and tried to surround our house. But then I closed the all the blinds.

"I can't take this anymore!" I exclaimed furiously.

"Every time we try to go out in public, the press starts crowding us!"

"And this is all just because you don't want to be in that stupid TV show!" Sally added angrily.

Then we both went in the living room angry and confused. We didn't know what to do and we couldn't just stay in the house forever! I gave a big sigh.

"Sally, we can't just stay here forever," I finally said.

"I have to do that show."

"Lightning, no," she said desperately.

"I don't want you to get hurt Stickers."

"Well it's better than cameras shoved against our faces!" I said.

Sally looked at the ground sad.

"Sally," I said now a little calmly.

"Look, Sal, I promise I'll be careful. Ok? You don't have to worry about anything."

Then she slowly looked up and said.

"Go for it."

**Just to tell you, the song I just put was Don't Matter by Akon. I love that song sooooo much!!! It's so sad:'(**

**Too Be Continued…**


End file.
